


None of it Mattered

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [211]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Deep down, Robert knew he’d been wrong.





	None of it Mattered

**Author's Note:**

> Another random character generated fic from the prompt cards Sybil and Robert. This came immediately to mind.

Deep down, Robert knew he’d been wrong. Wrong to dissuade Sybil about following her dreams, pursuing the vote, becoming a nurse, marrying Tom. Wrong to reject her and her husband, to force them out of her home, refusing even to attend their wedding, denying Cora as much as them. He’d been too arrogant, too stubborn, too blinded by his own fears and prejudices to see that none of that mattered at the side of Sybil’s happiness. Now he was wrong about Sir Philip, but it was too late. Robert closed his eyes, a tear escaping. 

None of that mattered now.


End file.
